jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Hakokieł
'''Hakokieł' (ang. Hookfang) — jeden z głównych smoczych bohaterów filmów z serii Jak wytresować smoka i serialu Jeźdźcy smoków. Jego właścicielem i jeźdźcem jest Sączysmark Jorgenson. Wygląd Hakokieł to typowy Koszmar Ponocnik. Jego skóra pokryta jest czerwonymi łuskami, z domieszką barwy pomarańczowej i brązowej. Według Sączysmarka, waży on ponad 5.000 funtów (w przybliżeniu 2,2 tony). Długość ciała Hakokła wynosi 60 stóp (ok. 18 metrów), natomiast rozpiętość skrzydeł - 65 stóp (ok. 19 metrów). Charakter thumb|Hakokieł "zjada" SączysmarkaPrzyjaciel Sączysmarka, lubi mu płatać figle i niekiedy, bywa agresywny. Wydaje się, że nie zawsze się ze sobą dogadują, a Sączysmark nie potrafi zbyt dobrze latać na smoku. Hakokieł, podobnie jak jego właściciel, ma waleczny charakter i niezależny temperament. Gdy jego pan wyda mu jakieś polecenie, jest niemal pewne, że ten go nie wykona. Notorycznie ignoruje prośby o pomoc Sączysmarka i zwykle trzeba mu przypomnieć, że powinien polecieć za spadającym chłopcem. Mimo to w sytuacji realnego zagrożenia do jakiego np. doszło na Wyspie Ognioglist, jest gotów poświęcić własne życie dla ratowania swojego pana. Zdolności *'Ogień: '''smok potrafi zionąć potężnym strumieniem ognia, zdolnym doszczętnie spopielić drzewo. Także tak jak każdy inny Koszmar Ponocnik ma zdolność samozapłonu. *'Zwinność: smok potrafi wykonywać w powietrzu różne akrobacje lub lecieć pod belkami drewna bez przewracania ich. *'''Uderzenie skrzydłami: '''smok potrafi wykonać potężne uderzenie skrzydłami, którymi może przewracać drzewa, o czym po raz pierwszy dowiedziała się Astrid. * '''Inteligencja: smok bez problemu rozumie wszystko co mówi do niego jego pan. Smok czasem udaje, że nie rozumie poleceń Sączysmarka lecz może być to spowodowane tym, że najzwyczajniej lubi mu dokuczać. * Siła: 'w odcinku ''Smarkaty smarkacz, pod koniec Hakokieł przewoził na swoim grzbiecie Pyskacza i Sączysmarka bez objawów zmęczenia. W odcinku Wiking do wynajęcia, gdy Szczerbatek zaatakował Hakokła, Ponocnik złapał go w paszczę i odrzucił na kilka metrów od siebie. * '''Wytrzymałość: kiedy smok walczył z Wichurą, osłonił się swoim skrzydłem przed potężnym snopem iskier Zębacza nie odnosząc najmniejszych ran. * Pływanie: '''w pierwszym odcinku Hakokieł bez obaw przed utonięciem zanurkował w oceanie, ponieważ chciał dokuczyć swojemu właścicielowi. * '''Gestykulacja: '''kiedy smok się cieszy "uśmiecha się", a gdy jest niezadowolony robi "smutną minę". * '''Fala ognia: smok zionąc ogniem w jedno miejsce oraz wykorzystując uderzenie skrzydłami, może pchnąć falę ognia w stronę przeciwnika. * Bioluminescencja: Choć umiejętność ta nie zostaje pokazana w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 3, według oficjalnych informacji oraz materiałów promocyjnych Hakokieł wykazuje zdolność bioluminescencji, czyli świecenia w ciemności.thumb|Bioluminescencja u Hakokła Zdolność ta ujawnia się jednak tylko w naturalnym domu smoków, czyli w Ukrytym Świecie. Hakokieł przybiera ciemnoczerwoną barwę, a jego ciało rozświetlają liczne żółto-pomarańczowe wzory. Jego rogi oraz pazury u łap i skrzydeł rówież świecą się na pomarańczowo, natomiast charakterystyczne kolce biegnące przez całą długość grzbietu i ogona emitują światło o barwie nieco zbliżonej do białego. Najjaśniejsze wzory pokrywają skrzydła oraz grzbiet smoka. Historia ''Jak wytresować smoka Obok Wichury, Sztukamięs i Jota i Wyma, Hakokieł jest jednym ze smoków trzymanych na Smoczej Arenie, na których nim młodzi wikingowie uczą się walki ze smokami. Czkawka ma z nim do czynienia, kiedy przechodzi ostatni etap smoczego szkolenia i ma za zadanie zabić Koszmara Ponocnika. Chłopak próbuje go uspokoić i zdobyć jego zaufanie, ale po interwencji wściekłego ojca, Stoicka, Hakokieł staje w ogniu, atakuje i usiłuje zabić Czkawkę. Ratuje go wtedy Szczerbatek, który w ostatniej chwili przybył na arenę i rzuca się na Hakokła, który w końcu odpuszcza i ucieka. thumb|left|Czkawka tresuje PonocnikaSmok jest wytresowany i uwolniony dopiero przed walką z Czerwoną Śmiercią, kiedy Czkawka wraz z przyjaciółmi są zmuszeni pokonać smoka i uwolnić Szczerbatka. Dosiada go właśnie Sączysmark, który jednak na początku bał się zbliżyć do smoka, jednak w końcu się przekonał i polubił gada. Hakokieł był pierwszym smokiem (zaraz po Szczerbatku), którego zobaczył Czkawka, gdy obudził się po walce i wyszedł z nową protezą nogi z domu. Na końcu filmu Sączysmark latał na swoim nowym smoku, razem z innymi bohaterami. Prezent Nocnej Furii W krótkometrażówce po raz pierwszy zostaje ujawnione imię smoka. Podczas okresu godowego Hakokieł wraz z innymi smokami opuszcza wyspę Berk, by założyć rodzinę i być przy swojej nieznanej partnerce, gdy składa jaja. Kiedy Czkawka na grzbiecie Sztukamięs dociera na wyspę smoków, zastaje tam Hakokła, który został ojcem kilku małych Ponocników. Z jego pomocą przewozi na statku młode smoki na Berk. Jeźdźcy smoków Sączysmark uchodzi za jedynego wikinga w drużynie treserów smoków, który nie potrafi zapanować nad swoim smokiem. Hakokieł jest bowiem agresywny, ponadto lubi płatać figle i nie znosi, gdy narusza się jego smoczą godność. W odcinku ''Wiking do wynajęcia, Hakokieł nagle staje się bardzo agresywny. Sieje zniszczenia w wiosce i nikt nie może nad nim zapanować, w związku z czym Pyskacz postanawia go zabić. Sączysmark jednak błaga go, by tego nie robił, i zamiast tego spróbował dowiedzieć się, co mu jest. Okazało się, że smoka boli ząb. Pyskacz usuwa go, a smok z powrotem staje się potulny. W piątym odcinku przyjaciele udają się na smoczą wyspę, Hakokieł jednak ucieka, jako jedyny ze smoków przyjaciół. thumb|Sączysmark opiekuje się chorym HakokłemW odcinku Gdzie zimują Ognioglisty Hakokieł ciężko choruje z przemęczenia, jako że w ostatnich dniach Sączysmark nieustannie na nim trenował i nie pozwalał smokowi odpocząć. Traci kolor oraz zdolność samozapłonu i siłę. Leczy go dopiero Królowa Ognioglist z użyciem swojego jadu. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata W odcinku ''Koszmarny koszmar ''Hakokieł słyszy ryk dzikiej samicy Koszmara Ponocnika i przestaje być posłuszny wobec swojego jeźdźca. Wkrótce ucieka ze stajni, by odnaleźć smoczycę. Okazuje się, że wołała ona o pomoc w obronie jej jaj przed atakiem olbrzyma, który pragnął je zniszczyć. Wspólnymi siłami Hakokieł i Sączysmark pokonują wielkiego Ponocnika, a Hakokieł staje się dominatorem na dawnym terytorium Tytanicznego Skrzydła. Jak wytresować smoka 2 thumb|Sączysmark i Hakokieł podczas wyścigów smokówHakokieł pojawia się na początku filmu razem ze swoim jeźdźcem, biorąc udział w wyścigach smoków. Smok pojawia się później z Sączysmarkiem, gdy razem ze Stoickiem i innymi jeźdźcami trafiają na statek Ereta, poszukując Czkawki i Astrid. Po pokonaniu wroga wracają na Berk. Później Sączysmark na smoku, razem z innymi jeźdźcami, towarzyszą Astrid w ponownym poszukiwaniu Ereta i zmuszają go do zaprowadzenia ich do Drago. Tam Hakokieł zostaje wcielony do armii Krwawdonia, razem z innymi smokami. Kiedy Eret przechodzi na stronę Wandali, pomaga w uwolnieniu smoków i ich jeźdźców. Podczas walki o obronę Smoczego Sanktuarium, Sączysmark pomaga Czkawce w walce z Krwawdoniem. Gdy Oszołomostrach Drago pokonuje alfę i przejmuje kontrolę nad smokami w okolicy, ulega mu również Hakokieł. Wraca on dopiero do swojego właściciela pod koniec filmu, gdy Oszołomostrach zostaje pokonany przez Szczerbatka. Relacje Sączysmark Sączysmark i jego smok są dobrymi przyjaciółmi, chociaż nieustannie dokuczają sobie nawzajem. Smok bardzo często płata figle swojemu jeźdźcowi, zrzucając go ze swojego grzbietu albo chwytając w paszczę, Sączysmark zaś usiłuje być wymagającym i surowym właścicielem, ale kocha swojego smoka, martwi się o niego i jak zostało ukazane w odcinku ''Gdzie zimują Ognioglisty jest w stanie wiele dla niego zaryzykować, także własne życie. Obu natomiast cechuje wojowniczy charakter, siła, upór i temperament. Czkawka Smok sprawia pozorne wrażenie, jakby wolał mieć za jeźdźca Czkawkę, niż Sączysmarka. Słucha się go, i nie płata mu figli. Gdy smok po złożeniu jaj, wraca z Czkawką na Berk, spokojnie leci, nie wykonując niemiłych dla jeźdźca akrobacji oraz wykonuje jego polecenia. Jest wobec niego posłuszny i lojalny. Szczerbatek Pierwszą styczność ze sobą Szczerbatek i Hakokieł mieli na Arenie, na której z Ponocnikiem walczył Czkawka. Ponieważ Nocna Furia jest typem samotnika, w naturze prawdopodobnie unikałaby obecności innych smoków, nie wiadomo więc, czy konflikt między Hakokłem a Szczerbatkiem wynika wyłącznie z faktu, iż ratował Czkawkę, czy również z powodu naturalnej wrogości między smokami. Walczyli ze sobą zaciekle i wyraźnie zaznaczała się przewaga Szczerbatka nad Hakokłem, który przestraszył się i uciekł. Późniejsze relacje między smokami, gdy zwierzęta zostały już wytresowane, można określić jako neutralne. W grach ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk School of Dragons Hakokieł jest jednym ze smoków dostępnych we Flight Club. Można na nim latać na trzech poziomach, dostępna jest też opcja samozapłonu. Obecnie jest dostępny za darmo, przedtem trzeba było kupić go za 250 gemów lub zakupić złote członkostwo. Jego skórkę można było kupić w sklepie za gemy, obecnie można ją wygrać podczas ''battle eventów. ''DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising Ciekawostki *Sączysmark nazwał go tak ze względu na jego kły, które wyglądem przypominają haki. *Hakokieł ma zwyczaj wystawiania języka w czasie lotu. *Podobnie jak Czkawka i Sączysmark, Hakokieł rywalizuje czasem ze Szczerbatkiem. *Hakokieł bez problemu potrafi wspinać się po ścianach. *Mimo, że smok ten jest niesforny wobec Sączysmarka, to jest posłuszny innym jak np. Czkawce i Stoickowi. *Często podpala swojego jeźdźca. *Smok potrafi chodzić jedynie na tylnych łapach. *Przez czas trwania pierwszego filmu i serialu Hakokieł jest młodym osobnikiem. Świadczy o tym brak charakterystycznych sztywnych pręcików pod szczęką, które wyrastają starszym osobnikom. Jednak w drugiej części filmu smok wyraźnie jest starszy. Pojawiają się pręciki, kolor łusek staje się wyraźniejszy - widać więcej odcieni pomarańczowego i żółtego, a sama czerwień jest ostrzejsza. *Gdy smok jest rozgniewany na swojego jeźdźca, czasami bucha na niego dymem z nosa. *Razem ze swym jeźdźcem przepędzili skrzydłoolbrzymiego Koszmara Ponocnika, zagrażającego młodym pewnej samicy. *Hakokieł był prawdopodobnie pierwszym Ponocnikiem, który przeżył smocze szkolenie. *Hakokieł jest drugim smokiem, który dotknął węgorza - zrobił to w odcinku Koszmarny koszmar. Zobacz też en:Hookfang es:Dientepúa ru:Кривоклык Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Koszmary Ponocniki Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising